greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom S21: Soundtrack
Greeny Phatom S21: Soundtrack is an album featuring music from various artists that were used in the episodes of Season 21. The soundtrack was released one day after the season finale. The soundtrack released on Atlantic Records and on WEA internationally one day later. The Soundtrack's deluxe edition featuring the score and bonus material was release on June 17, 2017 on Atlantic Records and on Island Records internationally one day later. The score was released separately on Varèse Sarabande and Island Records the same day. Song List # Propane Nightmares - Pendulum # Harder, Better Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk # The Hills - The Weeknd # Me, Myself and I (feat. Bebe Rexha) - G-Eazy # Creep - Radiohead # Reason (feat. Downsize) - WN # Panda - Desiigner # Ghosts 'n' Stuff (feat. Rob Swire) - deadmau5 # Internet Friends - Knife Party # Sin (Short) - Nine Inch Nails # Don't You Know - Devo # Girl U Want - Devo # Roam - The B-52's # Cake by the Ocean (1950's Style) - DNCE # Wipe Out - The Beach Boys # To Hell with the Devil - Stryper # Red Shark (Version 2) - Devo # When They Come For Me (Deluxe Edition) - Linkin Park # Beyond (Deluxe Edition) - 21Razor # My Name Is (Deluxe Edition) - Eminem Recording The soundtrack was created during the season. Michael "Slimeo" Christchurch, an animator in the Greeny Phatom crew and a music artist, announced on his Google+ page that the soundtrack for the 21st season of Greeny Phatom was in the works and was going to be released on Atlantic Records and on Island Records internationally. Gallery TBA! Trivia One of Pendulum's popular songs, Propane Nightmares, beacame the main theme of Season 21 due to it's popularity. When Micheal "Slimeo" Chirstchurch heard the song for the first time, he had this to say during the documentary movie "Beyond Greeny", "I never heard this song until one of my friends came upon this. He showed it to me and told me to listen to the song. I wasn't sure what to expect from the song until after I listened to it. After I listened to it, I said, "Oh My God. That was epic." The person who showed me this song told me it was titled "Propane Nightmares" and said it was from Pendulum. I said, "Oh Yeah. I heard of Pendulum Before. I actually own a physical copy of their debut album, "Hold Your Colour". I then touched this song again when I was trying to think of a song to use as a theme for Season 21. It then sparked an idea. That idea was to use this song as the theme for Season 21." He also stated his music career in the documentary. The song was rereleased as a single for the Season's Soundtrack. It was released by Atlantic Records and Earstorm. Knife Party's song, "Internet Friends" was included into the soundtrack for two reasons: # The was a scene for the episode, " The Shopkeeper", where Little Guy's house was broken into by KP (A character from EDM Arena) and said these lyrics, "You blocked me on Facebook, and now your going to die!" and began fighting Little Guy while the song played. # Slimeo wanted to include one of Knife Party's song into the soundtrack in the first place. It was narrowed down to these four song, "Rage Valley", "404", "PLUR Police", and "Internet Friends". Slimeo chose the song "Internet Friends" beacuse of the tone of that song. The idea had to wait until a perfect time to use that idea. The song by Radiohead, "Creep", was played in the episode, "Jawlocker's Revenge". One of the songs by Devo, "Red Shark (Version 2)", a demo of the song "It's Not Right", was played in the episode "The Shopkeeper" The Deluxe Edition includes three bonus songs. "When They Come For Me" by Linkin Park, "Beyond" by 21Razor, and "My Name Is" by Eminem. "My Name Is" does not appear in the season. But it does appear in the promo for the episode, "The Shopkeeper", and in the web movie, "The End". "Beyond" and "When They Come For Me" also appears in, "The End". Sin - Short by Nine Inch Nails was included as a bonus track and appears in The Shopkeeper.Category:Albums